


Overdone

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Sick Character, Sickfic, cute sickfics r good, i cant write big fics apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Of all things that she had expected alchemy to affect, she didn't think it would be her health. She didn't mean getting wounded by it, or because of being in some stuffy lab like most other alchemists.





	Overdone

**Author's Note:**

> PRETEND that alchemists have the equivalent of phones ok. Also this is based off me being sick rn cries

Of all things that she had expected alchemy to affect, she didn't think it would be her health. She didn't mean getting wounded by it, or because of being in some stuffy lab like most other alchemists. In fact, the latter was basically impossible for it to happen to her, she didn't really even have a lab. What had happened is when she had decided to train her abilities she... overdid herself and did a big spell when she really shouldn't have. 

And now she was sick. Being sick, in Goosebucket at least, was really rare for a steambot, which made her worry more about it at first. Luckily, they had gotten ahold of Orik. Then it immediately became unlucky as him and Armilly had tried everything (Galleo, Tarah, and Thayne were at the orphanage today, and apparently helping out late so they wouldn't be back for a long while.) and it turned out none of it had worked. Orik had simply come to the conclusion that nothing but time would help this kind of illness, sadly. 

There was at least some good news, which is that it wouldn't kill her or cause her permanent damage. She hadn't exactly thought that at first anyway but now that he had said it made her have a bit of anxiety if she was being honest. 

And now it was just her and Armilly alone, and the first thing Armilly had done before she could speak after Orik walked out the door was slap a wet towel on her forehead with the force of someone making sure something would stick onto a wall, except ten times harder. 

"OW- Armilly why did you do it that hard?!" 

"If I'm being honest- uh- I didnt realize it was that hard." Armilly nervously laughed a bit as if nothing was wrong, but Copernica did notice her worry. It was understandable, getting sick was rare, especially for Copernica, and Armilly cared heavily about her friends. Not to mention that ever since their huge adventure Armilly had gotten stronger, and was still not used to it. 

"Don't worry I'm not mad... just..." 

"Sick?" 

"Very." Copernica let out a heavy sigh with a sad frown on her face. Her everything ached, she felt hot, just in general not good at all. Not to mention she had to teach today, and forgot to call in a substitute due to suddenly finding out she was sick, and not even getting the chance anyways because of Armilly immediately putting her in a bed, as well as gently taking her hat off her head so she'd be more comfortable, when she foud out about her illness and got ahold of Orik. In general, Copernica was just lost in thought almost, so even if she did call she'd mess up super hard. And now that she thought about it, she would need alchemy to do that anyways. 

"Hey Copernica, look!" Came Armilly's voice from far away very suddenly, filled with excitement (that's how it sounded, anyway, Armilly was right next to her). 

"What is-" before she could finish her sentence she immediately began laughing, even harder than she expected to. Maybe it was the exhaustion kicking in, but it was hilarious. Armilly was wearing her hat. What made this so funny is that, while Copernica's hat fit herself perfectly, it was just slightly too big on Armilly. The hat dropped down over her eyes, so she couldn't even see, and she had a smile that reminded her of one a jester would have. It was an incredibly stupid thing to laugh at, but in a way that added to how funny it was. 

After a few more seconds of laughter, Copernica grabbed the hat lid and lifted it up gently over Armilly's face while still giggling. As expected, Armilly looked rather proud of herself for making Copernica laugh so hard. 

"You don't normally laugh so long, or so hard!" Armilly noted happily while smiling.

"You don't normally see me exhausted like this either, you know." She responded with a more playful tone than anything. This illness was making her more tired then she remembered illnesses doing, but then again she hadn't had an illness in years. That is, unless you counted poison effects, but that's completely different and also kills you. 

"You're right," Armilly confessed as she began to gently put the hat away, then came back, "But it's still funny! And it makes me happy to hear you laugh, you're my best friend and- oh." While she had been talking, Copernica had fallen asleep and Armilly gently smiled. She really had been exhausted.


End file.
